Enbi Arin
Enbi Arin was one of the 100 strongest humans and was a part of the Final Brigade. She was a Punisher for Eres Valentine. Bio Enbi Arin was volunteering in a prison when she was transported into the Otherworld. There, she was humiliated by the prisoners which led to the discovery of her trait, Tainted Emotion. She then killed all the prisoners, ate their hearts, and attempted to commit suicide. Orange Zone She is located in the Orange Zone and is part of the Cross clan, the strongest clan in the Orange Zone. She is one of six Margoth level fighter in the clan. Enbi Arin has a younger sister who was almost raped by Kale Dawson in the Red Zone. He was chased out to the Orange Zone by Sofia Vargera and joined the Rerorerore clan. Enbi Arin tried to kill him but couldn't because he was under the protection of the Rerorerore clan, the 2nd strongest clan in the zone. After Kale Dawson was trapped by his own defensive skill when he was fighting Hansoo, Enbi Arin arrived and tortured him to death. She was one of many Margoth level fighters who fought against the Tiradus that emerged on the Gragos. Later on, she joined the Unity Clan created by Kang Hansoo and manages it alongside Kim Gwanje, the former leader of the Rerorerore clan. She helps the humans defend against the Galkima and his dark clouds and was able to take down 2 Gold Akadus. She gained a Dark Cloud artifact bigger than others. Green Zone Enbi Arin appears in the Green Zone to help Hansoo fight against the inhabitants. She became the substitute leader of Unity whenever Hansoo wasn't around because the clan needed constant supervision to get rid of enmity between members and provide everyone with what they wanted and needed in order to become a successful organization. She needs to constantly control and manage those who tried to cause trouble. She is one of the very few managers who are able to manage such the huge clan without it imploding. When Hansoo disappears in the Green Zone, Enbi Arin, Karhal, and the others who are close to Hansoo defended him from those who were cursing Hansoo and trying to use the situation to create a new organization. Blue Zone In the Blue Zone Enbi and her comrades fought against Melchizedek and Clementine's underlings but in the end was captured by Melchizedek and was subject to horrible physical modfication. In order to control her Melchizedek put her in a happy dream where she conquered the 7 zones and found a family until dream 'Hansoo' became a new enemy for her to fight. After 2 years Hansoo and Kiriel climbed up and Melchizedek made Enbi armed with Legacy fight them. Hansoo manages to free her by pursuading Legacy to move from her to him. However, the damage and energy lost from the armor was too much and Enbi would die off in a week, so Hansoo and Kiriel charged into Melchizedek's Nursery to harvest crystals and make Enbi a 3-star Transcendent which will heal her. Enbi successfully heals and joins Hansoo against his battle against Melchizedek and Clementine's underlings. She defeats one of Clementine's underlings but by trying to suppress one of the 3 Crystal, something that powered the entire living spaceship that they were on, she burnt out her insides and finally died. Hansoo allowed her to rest saying she's done enough and the rest he'll manage. Powers and Abilities Enbi Arin gained access to the Body Enhancement Surgery, the Mana Pool Surgery, and the Spirit. She was one of the few Margoth-level fighters in the Orange Zone and is considered one of the strongest humans in the first timeline. Traits Tainted EmotionCategory:Character Category:Final Brigade